Flower Girl
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: Ever wonder what runs through the head of an 11 year old girl during wedding preparations?


A/N: Well Sonic fans, here's a Sonic one-shot to apologize for my negligence of Teenage Mother, my only Sonic story I have left that I didn't delete. There will be a sequel to this one-shot too. And after that one-shot, I'll update Teenage Mother. This is a funny one, not much romance and fluff. But plenty of strangeness and humor. Oh, and it's in 1st POV.

--

Disclaimer: I only own Harmony, who will sound VERY familiar. Can you guess her alias?

--

Flower Girl

--

It's so strange, the way life goes. I mean, here I am, staring at these complete strangers. Although, they're not really strangers, I'm the stranger. These people are friends of my big brother. He didn't trust them for a long time, how long, about a few years. I still remember when they first met.

I think I was 5, and my brother was 14. I'm not so sure. Well, I'm 11 now, and he's 20. 6 years, and they never met me until now. All because he's marrying the bat lady, and he wants me to be the flower girl.

But their faces, they look…weird. Then again, the situation is weird. An echidna having a…what am I anyway? I know I'm not an echidna. Anyway, it's weird. I'm a "thing" they've never met before for 6 years, that's related to the last echidna. They know nothing about me, but I have heard about them.

He calls them…allies and friends, in a sense. And since they were friends, I'm left alone hidden on the island. It's understandable. I'm a little girl, and he doesn't want me to get hurt. But still, I don't like being alone.

"Knuckles, why didn't you tell us?" He wanted to.

"I had my reasons." It was just too dangerous.

"So…what's her name?" We don't know my birth name.

"We called her Harmony when we found her." Yeah, nearly drowned really.

--

Ahh, they're staring at me again. Why won't they stop? It's creeping me out. Hmph. Maybe I should stare at the Chao on top of the rabbit's head, or that's hedgehog's attention to the other hedgehog. That way I could embarrass THEM.

Man, why do I have to be fitted for a dress? Oh yeah, I'm the flower girl. That's why. But it's so boring! And I'm tired of holding my arms up! Lousy Chao…just lying on that rabbit's head…what was her name again? Uhm…Creole? No, no. Crepe? No, that's not it either. Unh…Cre…Cre…Cream! That's it, Cream. And the hedgehog is…Emily? No, too long. Unh…Amanda? No! Wait…Amy!

Now, who was everyone else? Uhm…big brother's fiancé is Rouge, I remember her. Then…Sonic, that blue hedgehog. And uhm…Tails? Is that his name? Then…Shadow I think? Then those Chaotix detectives, hee hee! They already knew me, since they were close friends with my brother. It was difficult for them to keep the secret, but they managed to.

Now, Cream Amy, Rouge, Sonic, Shadow, and…Tails? That CAN'T be his real name…could it?

"Harmony, why are you making all those faces?" I am?

"Are you sick? We could do this tomorrow." No, I'm fine!"

"Oh, do your arms hurt?" Well, that's one thing.

"Don't worry, we're almost done." We're not done yet!?

--

Ugh…this makes me sick. They're…kissing. Yuck. First, they're looking at some wedding cakes, and now they're kissing. Right in front of me. Blech. I'm gonna go play with the park, AWAY from the love birds.

Huh? Darn it, it's under construction for some new equipment. Oh, I forgot. His friends are coming back, left earlier to go shopping. I think it was for…gifts? I'm not so sure, oh well!

Oh, there's one of them now, Tails. Tails…argh! I have to find out! But…I'm too shy to ask. Oh curses! I've got to find out, or I'll continue wondering if it's his real name or not! Okay, breathe. Be normal, no acting out. He's right there, walking this way, now move your legs…ARGH! This'll take all day!

"Unh, are you…okay?" Oh my god! He actually talked to me for the first time! Everyone else has been ignoring me, except Amy and Cream. They're nice.

"Y-Yes. But…I don't want to be rude. It's just been bothering me. Is…is Tails your real name?" Uh oh, he seems a little irked.

"Well, you're right. It's not…it's actually-WAIT YOU JUST TALKED!?" Whoops, eh heh. That's right; I've been giving the silent treatment.

"Well, I only talk when I want to. So…your name?" Please tell me! Or I'll go crazy!

"It's…" Huh? What did he say?

"I'm sorry, I didn't' hear you." Don't leave me in the dark! I've got to know!

"It's Miles Prower, happy?" Miles Prower…miles…per…hour…that's…that's…

"That's so cute!" Ack! I opened my mouth again! Now he thinks I'm a freak!

"You…think it's cute?" Great, now I'm blushing!

"Y-Yeah…I…like your name." Wait…what did I just say!? "B-But I don't have a crush on your anything! I just like your name! That's all!" Wait…is he laughing at me!?

"Ha ha ha! Your face! You almost look like Knuckles! Ha ha ha!" I WHAT!? AAHH!! MY FACE! IT'S BURNING UP!

"B-BE QUIET! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO THINK I WAS SOME STUPID GIRL WHO FALLS FOR CUTE GUYS!" Ha! Take that!

"Wait…did you said I was cute?" Ack! I did it again!

"I-I WAS ONLY…I…QUIT TEASING ME ALREADY!" That's it! I'd rather watch my brother smooch Rouge than embarrass myself even further with him! It's not like I have a crush on him, but I'm not used to so many different people. He's…strange.

--

Wow, all this stuff looks expensive. Bills…that's bad, right? Uhm…oh yeah, money. Well, let's see. Reservations at a restaurant for the after party, than a honeymoon to…ha…wa…i…i? How do you say that? Then this…bachelor party? Is that were my big brother went? Then this...ba…chelorette party…

Why'd they have to leave me alone with Miles? Why not Cream and her mother Vanilla? Then again, it would be a quick trip back to the island once Knuckles came back.

Clinky, clink clink. Clackety clack. Pshhh…boom…boom? Ack! Smoke, can't breathe! Ugh…can't see either…better find Miles.

"Miles! Agh…ach! Where are you? Aheh! Ach!" Oh, there he is.

"Sorry, I was trying to blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah, blah blah." I swear, that's all I understood and heard.

"…Wha'?" Oops, made him mad.

"Never mind, let's just go outside while I air out the house." Nyeh! It's your own fault. Hmph…ooh! It's so pretty! Just like home… "Oh, there's you are Harmony." Huh?

"Ha ha ha ha! Your face it's…ha ha ha!" It's so ha ha ha! There's so much…whatever that black stuff is! Ha ha ha!

--

Rehearsals…boring. But it's needed, or else the wedding will be ruined. Hee hee, Knuckles is trying to remember the vows. The priest looks irritated, hee hee. Now, what else? Oh, Sonic's tapping his foot. There's Amy again, daydreaming. Oh? Shadow's asleep!

Ahh, there's Cream in the seat with her mother and Chao, and Miles is sitting beside her. Hmm, I wonder how she thinks about me being the flower girl instead of her. I just appeared out of nowhere after all, and I rarely talk. Huh…oh! They're done! Yes!

"Now…remember to memorize your vows! It's next week, so don't blow it!" Hee hee, Rouge is definitely the one for my brother.

"Finally! Now to get some chili dogs!" Chili dogs? What are…chili dogs?

"Wait for me Sonic!" Hee, Amy's chasing him again!

"Harmony, hurry up or we'll leave you behind." Ahh! Don't leave me! Wait…on second thought…maybe I shouldn't. They're going to be up all night. I don't want to hear my brother repeat his lines over and over and over again. Rouge takes this wedding seriously; she won't let him get a wink of sleep. Oh! Maybe I'll ask Vanilla! Wait…argh! That's right; I don't talk to them…only big brother and Miles. Wait, why's Miles looking at me?

"Something tells me you don't' want to hear Knuckles practicing his lines." Curse his smartness! "You could just stay with me tonight I guess." Hmm…no one's around to hear me.

"Is it me, or are you hitting me?" Score! Made him blush!

--

Ahh…hurry up you dumb preacher. My feet are aching, so imagine how the other girls must feel. I can see their masks slipping, since their dress shoes are less comfy than mine. Come on already! Sheesh! Do they always have to say these stupid long speeches? Wait, yes! It's the I Dos!

Death do you part, blah blah blah, sickness and health, blah blah blah. Uh huh…unveiling the bride…ewww! They're kissing! Yuck! I don't want to see my brother making out! But…must…look…nice…camera…watching…must…keep…smiling…

Yes! It's over! And now…pictures. Great…might as well sit now with the other girls.

"Ow…my feet are killing me." I was right.

"Really Amy?" Lucky Cream.

"Yeah, when I get married, I'm wearing flat heels." Okay…talking about marriage already.

"Amy! Come on, get over here with Blaze!" The bride's maids. "Harmony, you'll be with Tails after this." Huh? Oh, I get it. The ring bearer and flower girl. That makes sense. Wait…I didn't see who caught the bouquet…oh, she's doing it at the party.

"Harmony! Come 'ere!" All right big brother, I'm coming. "You'll be with me next, but I have to find Sonic, he ran off again." Ha ha ha!

--

Everyone's dancing, cute. I'll just sit here, eating my slice of cake. Hee…yummy cake. That was funny when they smashed it into each other's faces. Hee hee hee. And Rouge had to redo her make up too.

Hmm…Miles is dancing with Cream. Yes! I'm free! No embarrassment for me tonight. Wait…no! Stay away! I don't wanna dance!

"Come on, the ring bearer has to dance with the flower girl as least once." Curse you wedding traditions! I just KNOW my face is as red as my brother's fur. Okay, ignore the stares…ignore…not working…

"Why are they staring at me?" Hey, quit that chuckling!

"Let's see, I have two tails, and you have three." Oh, okay. So…what's that mean?

"What about it?" Great, more laughing.

"Look at their faces, and you'll understand. Fine, I will. Hmm…smiles…a frown from Cream…more smiles…Knuckles and Rouge is smirking…wait. Oh. My. God.

"W-Wait. They think…that…" We…

"We look cute together? Bingo." Ahhhh!! How dare you try to match us up! I barely even know him! …Well, I do know him, but still!

"Okay girls, bouquet toss!" Oh no, stay away from me! Ack! It hit the ceiling fan!

"Ah-hah! I've got it!" Yes! Amy caught it! Victory is-Plop.

"Hey, one of the flowers landed on your head." Curse you, you evil flower!

--

A/N: I know, very strange, huh? Well, I myself was very bizarre at that age. And so you know, she doesn't have a crush on Tails…yet. –evil smirk-


End file.
